


[podfic] Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of veronamay's fic "Don We Now Our Gay Apparel."</p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Jared gets a phone call after Christmas dinner.</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:10:49</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Don We Now Our Gay Apparel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don We Now Our Gay Apparel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/666526) by [veronamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay). 



**Story:** [Don We Now Our Gay Apparel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/666526)  
**Author:** veronamay  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural RPF  
**Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
**Rating:** G  
**Author’s Summary:** Jared gets a phone call after Christmas dinner.  
**Length:** 00:10:49

**Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded as a gift for l_niania for Cakeswap! ♥

**Download:** (right click  & save as)  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Don%20We%20Now%20Our%20Gay%20Apparel/Don%20We%20Now%20Our%20Gay%20Apparel.mp3) (10.2 MB)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Don%20We%20Now%20Our%20Gay%20Apparel/01%20Don%20We%20Now%20Our%20Gay%20Apparel.m4b) (5.6 MB)  
\+ also available at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/don-we-now-our-gay-apparel)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/44538.html), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5337851), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2053271.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/105427.html)


End file.
